Legion
Legion is a group of pokemon who have chosen to organize together and overthrow the reign of humans. These pokemon recognize that one of the major weaknesses pokemon have had in the past is an inability to cooperate together. However, they believe that if pokemon can band together, they can reclaim the world. However, even within Legion there are disagreements about how this should be done. Some members believe that humans should be completely eradicated. Others feel like that would be a waste. Humans are a major source of food for most pokemon, after all, so some feel like humans should be kept as chattel or livestock. Some pokemon, usually the ones who are most disgusted by the human habit of capturing pokemon in pokeballs, have even begun developing new technology that would allow humans to be captured the same way that humans have been. Legion Leaders The leaders among Legion are a group of legendary pokemon. It is not know exactly what legendaries have become involved in the group. Some that have been confirmed are Lugia and Mewtwo. Of these two, Lugia seems to favor the idea of capturing humans and keeping them as underlings. Mewtwo, however, has long been known for his hatred of humans and wants them eliminated from the planet all together. Despite their disagreements, both of these pokemon do their best to put differences aside and fight together in order to show their fellow pokemon a good example. Their message to pokemon great and small, wild and captured, is that they should all stop fighting with their brethren and concentrate all efforts on their real enemy, the humans. Humans in Legion Legion is not only a group for pokemon. Some humans have become followers of Legion. These humans recognize pokemon as the superior species. They may feel like humans are destroying the planet by endlessly spreading, building, and polluting the world. A few pokemorphs have become members of Legion as well. These pokemorphs, ostracized by humanity, may feel a greater connection to pokemon. Legion pokemon tend to look down on pokemorphs as either freakish monstrosities to be shunned or victims to be pitied, however. Humans are actually more welcome in the group as long as they submit and recognize that they will always be of a lower rank and class. Some of the humans in Legion are actually made into tool to be used against their own species. One example of this are the Touched, beings who are chosen and granted special powers by a legendary pokemon. The Touched are bound to their legendary and constantly monitored to make sure that they complete the will of their masters. Many humans have either volunteered or been kidnapped and used in experiments to develop a special type of pokeball that would only work against humans. Other humans work as spies. These humans could be anywhere, and they could be anyone. Some could even be high-ranking officials or scientists or even members of Belltower. They aren't marked and they live relatively normal lives, but they report whatever useful information that they learn to Legion pokemon. Category:Groups